Walking in their Shoes
by waffletoast215
Summary: Sonic and Megaman's children can be kind of rowdy. When they get bored, they decide to steal their parents' clothes; more specifically, their shoes and armor. They don't really know how to use them properly, though. Their poor house...let's hope Sonic and Megaman don't find out. Takes place in the far future. Alex belongs to @8-bit-britt and belongs to 8-bit-Britt and roxy1049.


It was another ordinary afternoon at Rock's house. The robot had a larger and older body than he once did 20 years ago, now sporting facial hair and having the appearance of an adult. He was interrupted in his tasks when he heard a young voice yelling "Father!"

He turned around to see two young, childlike hedgehog robots. One of which was a little boy with brown fur, green eyes, and hair resembling Rock's. He had blue shoes on that also resembled that of his father. His name was Alex. The other was a little girl with a lighter shade of brown fur and blue eyes. She wore a white and blue dress as well as pink ribbons behind her ears. Her name was Christine.

"C-can we play with you?" Alex asked Rock, looking up with a smile.

"Not right now. Your dad and I are busy in the lab right now." Upon hearing those words, Alex and Christine frowned and looked down towards the floor. "But don't worry! We can definitely play with you after!" The twin robots looked up again with happiness.

Rock started to walk towards the lab. "Have fun! And be good!" He smiled and waved at them as he entered the lab.

"What's up?" Sonic greeted him as he entered. He was sitting on top of a box, presumably filled with materials. He was only wearing his socks, having woken up from a nap recently. Being older, some of his fur was a bit fluffier, including that on the tips of his ears.

"Oh, they just wanted to play with us. I told them later." He started taking items out of one of the boxes in the lab. "Think you could help?" He asked with a hint of disdain.

"Well, I'm not the one who was built to help, now am I?" Sonic grinned smugly.

"One more remark like that, and you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Rock retorted.

"All right, fine, just this once. But you better buy me a chili dog or something once this is over." Sonic jumped off of the box and walked over to Rock. "So what do I do with all this stuff?"

"I'll tell you."

Alex sighed as he sat down on the couch. "I wanted to play…"

"What do we do now?" Christine asked.

Alex started scanning the room. He noticed Sonic's shoes in one corner. He jumped off of the couch and looked at them. He then slid them on. "Wow! I feel as cool as Dad wearing these!" He exclaimed. He jogged around the room. "I feel so fast!"

"Oh! Oh! I've got a great idea!" Christine exclaimed. She ran into another room and returned wearing Megaman's armor. She had the Mega buster on her right arm. She tried to run over to Alex, but tripped. "Why are these boots so big?" She asked.

"Father should really get some sneakers so he can keep up with Dad." Alex commented.

Christine stood up. She examined the Mega Buster. "What does this thing do? How do I turn it on?"

Alex examined it. "Is there an 'on' button?"

"I'm not sure…" Christine accidentally fired the Mega Buster, smashing some items on a shelf. "Whoops…" She said with a slightly worried tone.

"Whoa! That's just like those stories Father always tells us where he smashes Wily bots!" Alex said excitedly.

"Ooh! Let's play a game! You be Dad and I'll be Father!" Christine said, pointing with her Mega Buster.

Alex made his voice deeper, trying to imitate Sonic's. "Look, Rock! There's a badnik over there!" He pointed towards a lava lamp on top of one of the tables. "Don't worry, I'll kill it!" He sprinted up towards the table and then spin jumped into the lava lamp, shattering it. The liquid inside spilled all over the floor.

"Sonic, there's Mega Muck on the ground!" Christine shot at the liquid, creating a small hole in the floor. "Oh, let's do that stupid thing that Father and Dad always do!" She puffed out her chest, and lowered her voice to sound like Rock's. "Sonic! Stop running in the house! It's a bad influence!"

"Chill out, Rock! It's way past cool!" Alex responded, doing his Sonic impression. He spin dashed around the house, eventually stopping in their parents' room.

Christine eyed the chao plushie on the nightstand on Rock's side of the bed. She replaced the Mega Buster with her hand and grabbed the plushie with both hands. She waved it in Alex's face. "Look Sonic! I made this fancy robot thing and I'm so smart!"

"Rock! I'm hungry, make me a chili dog!" Alex shouted at her.

"Why don't you make a chili dog for yourself for once?" She retorted. "Oh no! Eggman and Wily are sending out an ambush!"

"Let's do it to it!" Alex exclaimed as they both ran out into the living room. He homing attacked a vase filled with blue bonnets. He threw his hands up in the air. "I just destroyed a motobug!"

Christine ran up to the TV and faced Alex. She imitated Dr. Eggman's voice. "Mwahahahaha! I've been spying on you, Sonic! You can't stop me this time!" She then turned around to face the tv. "Don't worry, Sonic, I'll protect you!" The Mega Buster appeared on her hand, and she shot the tv, shattering the screen.

Alex's eyes widened as he stopped running. "Uh…Christine, m-maybe we should stop. We're probably wrecking the house."

Sonic's ears perked up as he heard a loud thump. "Rock, did you hear that?"

Rock looked up from his work. "You don't think Alex and Christine are causing trouble, do you?"

"It's probably nothing."

Rock stood up. "I'm not so sure. I mean, they're programmed to be half you." He left the room. "I'm gonna go check on them."

Sonic sighed. "Guess I'll come with ya."

As soon as Rock set foot in the living room, he gasped in shock. Alex was spin dashing all around the room while Christine was shooting things with the Mega Buster.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Rock shouted. He ran over to Christine and picked her up. "Take my armor off right now. It's not a toy."

"But father-"

"Off."

Christine reverted to her normal form, dropping the armor on the floor.

At that moment, Rock noticed that Alex was still speeding around the room. "Sonic, why haven't you stopped Alex?"

"I'm so proud of him!" Sonic said. "Remember Alex, gotta go fast!"

"Don't encourage him!" Rock exclaimed. "Sonic, I can't catch him myself." He complained.

"Fine, spoil sport." Sonic dashed over to Alex and picked him up. He took his shoes off of Alex. "Listen, kid, when we move over to my world for the other half of the year, I'll show you some great places to run."

"Really?" Alex's face lit up.

"Yep. I'll even let you wear these again." Sonic said as he put his shoes on.

"Yay!" Alex exclaimed.

Rock surveyed the damage. He gasped when he saw the fate of the lava lamp. "You two should know better than to go around breaking things!"

"Aw, c'mon, Rock. It's not that big of a deal. Everyone breaks stuff now and then."

"But, the TV?" He pointed towards the TV.

"WHAT?" Sonic suddenly appeared furious. He ran over to the TV, gazing at it in awe. "Which one of you did this?" He asked in a threatening tone of voice.

Each of the twins pointed towards the other.

Sonic sighed. "Now we gotta buy another one. I wanted to play video games with you…"

"Don't worry, Sonic. I can try to repair it." Rock reassured him. "You didn't go into our room, did you?" He asked the children.

"Uh…" Christine began.

Rock stormed into the room and squealed when he saw his chao plushie lying on the ground. He kneeled down to pick it up. "My baby!"

"I thought we were your babies?" Christine asked as she and Alex entered the room.

"You are. But…this is very important to me. Sonic gave it to me the first time we gave each other presents." He placed it on top of the nightstand. "Don't just carelessly toss it around, okay?"

"Sorry." Alex apologized shyly.

Rock smiled at them. "I can't stay mad at you two. But, you're gonna have to help us replace all this stuff."

"Awwwww…" They whined in unision.

"And I'm taking some rings and Zenny out of your allowance!"

"What? Father!" Christine exclaimed.

"C'mon, father!" Alex exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well, that's what you guys get for wrecking the TV." Sonic commented, leaning in the doorway.

Rock looked at the clock on the wall. "You guys have been doing this for a while, haven't you?"

"Well, uh…" Alex stammered.

"You guys should probably go to bed now."

"But, father…" Alex protested.

"That was enough rowdiness for one day. And besides, it's getting late anyway."

"What about our playing?" Christine asked.

"Don't worry, we'll play first thing tomorrow morning. After I fix the TV. And besides, you guys played a lot while we were working."

"I guess so…" Alex said.

"Don't worry, you two. What Rock said is a promise. And even if he's busy fixing the TV tomorrow, I'll play with ya." Sonic added.

The children suddenly became excited. "Yay!" They both cheered.

"Bring it in!" Sonic said, gesturing towards himself. Alex and Christine hugged him, and Rock joined them.

"Now, you guys should probably get to bed."

They sighed.

"All right…" Alex said. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Christine echoed.

Sonic and Rock waved to them as they walked off towards their room.

"They can be such a handful sometimes." Rock joked. He sat down on the edge of their bed.

"Yeah…but they're the best children I could've asked for." Sonic said, smiling as he sat down next to him.


End file.
